Talk:Ino Yamanaka
Images Little Ino Picture You see the picture of Ino in her younger years? The color scheme of her clothes and eyes are wrong, so can somebody please change it?Kracel (talk) 21:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Too many images Am I the only one who thinks there are getting to be a few to many images here? Simant (talk) 20:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think its fine, it looks better. theres nothing wrong with images :D.--Shelldone (talk) 20:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I also think images uploaded in Ino' Paga are OK as they are. Ino is MAIN supporting character. As such, she takes important roles in the whole story and she is important part of the story. She cannot be ignored. Images are a must. Not to mention she is beautifull, and that sh e is more beautifull than sakura. I like this spy theme arround her clan. This makes her good kunoichi. it is not esy being a spy, yet she is one. Good thoing is se remail loyal to Konohagakure, no matter the circumstances arround Sasuke. Unlike Sakura, Ino realizes that Sasuke is a piece of S**t a low-life criminal, and yet upset, because of her affection to Sasuke. Diabolik.kant (talk) 21:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Not to nitpick or anything, but she's a minor supporting character at best. In all of Part I, she had one battle of importance, and in Part II her only importance was when all of Team Asuma went to avenge him. Just saying.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:53, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Not to be mean or anything, but I ALSO think the statement about Ino being a main supporting character is a little too much. I completely adore her, and I would really hope that she could be a main supporting character, but I have to agree with TheUltimate3 there. She is a minor supporting character. Also, the statements backing up her main supporting character-ness (x3) are sorta biased. BrightandDim (talk) 01:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) to: TheUltimate3 & BrightandDim Ok, thank you for your correction. None offence taken. Something does not fit, atleast in my eyes. In in her profile it is said she is dieting all the time to become more attaractive, (not that she isn't), in part one is visible that she controls her weight, in part two, she seems a bit more fat arround the bottom and waist, compared to Sakura. This is how it looks in my eyes. I think that she is a main supporting character. She does not get shown that often but she is still, in my opinion a main supporting character. I bet she will be shown alot more now that the war has started."I want to be a great and powerful ninja! To walk in the footsteps of the legendary kunoichi, Tsunade!" 03:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC)Tenten55 Diabolik.kant (talk) 10:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I have noticed that she got some meat there compared to Sakura. xD Perhaps she lost the diet? Maybe. :] BrightandDim (talk) 18:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I revisited the Ino Yamanaka's article. There it is said that she is main supporting character. She got some met yes, but considering Sakura is main character, maybe the main reason to gain weight is for sakura to shine as ain character and Ino to remain supporting character. Ino's haircut also looks bad in part two, it is often to read on many other sites dedicated to naruto that, in part one Ino looks better that Sakura. This time i took a better look at her skills and abilities, looks like she is best suited as a spy, considering her abilities, and the nature of her abilities. Diabolik.kant (talk) 21:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I think Ino just gain muscles rather than fat, either way I wonder why they made her so thick around the arms and legs compared to Sakura according to the data book she's only heavier than sakura by one lb. Ino should basically have the same slender build as her rival. Marias17 (talk) :People gather fat tissue at different places. Ino's fat might collect on her limbs, while Sakura's fat collects, for example, on her buttocks or thighs. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Well it will be good if this is really muscle tissue no fat Diabolik.kant (talk) 10:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :How did this discussion go from her importance in the show to.. muscle and fat tissue? Anyway, I think she should be a minor supporting character at best. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 09:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Considering how bad ass and fearless Ino has been latly that ain't gonna happen. Aside from Sakura, Ino was the only female in Rookie 12 shown in the battle longest in the manga. She earned her right to be a main Supporting character. Naruto Shippuden Clash of ninja revolution 3 Does anyone know why ino wasnt included in this game? like was there any interviews of the makers of the game saying why? she was in the previous one. and her moveset was really good. i know she wasnt included in the japanese version either but niether was chiyo and she made it in. Some people say that its because she has no real special jutsu, but niether does sakura, and some others. Or because she didnt do anything in the shippuden series yet, but she did. she had a major part when asuma died and the game leads up to that part in the story. even hidan and kakuzu were included. I think the game creators had trouble with her Shippuuden design animation to function with the Wii properly, since this IS the first Shippuuden game for Wii. This tends to happen with a few video games, but doesn't happen often to Naruto games. I hope she is in the next Shippuuden game for Wii though. :] BrightandDim (talk) 20:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I personally think that Ino is never shown doing the Yamanaka Clan's techniques on any game. She only performs different jutsu concerning flowers, just because she works at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She should have the Mind Disturbance Techinque or something like that in future games. Don't you think? Trivia "According to the first Naruto fanbook, Ino had the best overall grades in the Academy. She had the highest grade in ninjutsu and assertiveness and the second-highest grade in taijutsu, genjutsu, cooperation, and class attitude. Although Sasuke had the highest grade in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, he had the lowest grade in cooperation and the second-lowest grade in assertiveness, bringing down his average." It says that Ino had the best ninjutsu...but it also says that Sasuke had the best ninjutsu. That's a little confusing. Who did? :First of all, sign your posts, it's not that difficult. :That said, the article doesn't say both Sasuke and Ino had the best ninjutsu, it says they both had the highest grade in ninjutsu. Two people can have the same grade. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:12, March 11, 2010 (UTC) i agree with ShounenSuki, two people can achive the same grades, no matter what grade is, and for what the grade is related to. Diabolik.kant (talk) 21:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) makibishi where did ino use makibishi which episode i don't know so can somebody please explain? :She used it against Sakura in Finally a clash! Jōnin VS Genin!! Indiscriminate grand melee tournament meeting!!. Jacce | Talk | 17:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) oh thats the ova isn't it :Yup. And please sign your posts with ~~~~. Jacce | Talk | 07:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) new photo there shuld be a new pic of her mabe from part 2 :Since her first appearance was in part I, we use a pic from part I in her infobox. A image of her from part II is already under the part II section. Jacce | Talk | 07:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) are her eyes the wrong color in the artwork of chapter 515? :: No, Ino's eyes are green in all the the colored illustrations of Kishimoto, she has light blue eyes only in the anime version. I will add this detail in the trivia section.--JK88 (talk) 01:44, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Her eyes are blue in the manga. Chapter 515 did get it wrong.--'NinjaSheik' 01:45, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I found two Part II images of Ino that show her with green eyes and two more that show her with eyes that could be either green or blue, but are more likely to be blue. I found one Part I image of her with blue eyes. I also found a Part I image of her with black eyes. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:58, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::ShounenSuki I think you talk about the cover of volume 6 (Ino with blue eyes) and of an old illustration of Kishimoto (Ino with black eyes) of a time which Kishimoto had not decided defintely the colors of his characters (as he says in the commentary of that image in the first artbook). But from the part II personally I always seen Ino depicted with green eyes and I think, in the same way as Yahiko and Konan, that there are two "canon" versions of the color of her eyes, one for the anime and one for the manga. :from cover volume 32, cover volume 37, cover second Fanbook (zoom in): :Anyway I gave that answer and changed the trivia section (my sentence is already deleted), because I sincerely believe that this particular was shared by everyone, in the contrary it's not a problem.--JK88 (talk) 02:27, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right, I think. It's obvious that Kishimoto-sensei has consistently been using green for Ino's eyes since Part II began. The anime has consistently been using the Part I colour, blue. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:46, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Medical ninjutsu techniques Ok, does Ino know any other medical skills/techniques besides the Mystical Palm? It wasn't shown in the flashbacks of her medical-nin training that she learned other things. (talk) 02:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::most likely my darling (talk) 20:22, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Sensor I was watching the episodes of the anime again that take place in the Forest of Death when I noticed something that I thought was interesting. Ino told Dosu and Zaku that she would kill Kin if they did not leave the area. Following that threat, she said that she would only release her jutsu once she could no longer sense their chakra. Then, when Sasuke awoke with his Cursed Mark activated, she said that his chakra had suddenly grown darker. This leads me to the belief that she's a sensor. We know that her father and Santa Yamanaka are both sensors, so it's not a stretch for members of her clan to naturally be sensors. I believe that that information, along with her statements and thoughts, as I mentioned in the first paragraph, gives evidence enough to say that Ino is a sensor. What do you think?Ryne 91 (talk) 07:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :I've brought up this issue before and given her clan's abilities it's very possible. However i think it was said until it's stated outright it can't be added for some reason. But then again she did say it in the manga as wellhttp://img2.mangaday.com/mangas/naruto/0000055/12.jpg --Cerez (talk) 08:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I might not see where anyone has flat out said "Ino Yamanaka is a sensor" in the manga, but I have found the two things that I spoke of earlier in the manga. She does say that she can sense chakra, though in a slightly indirect manner, in these scenarios. The first one is a little better than the second one for the sensor argument. http://www.narutospot.net/manga/naruto/055/13 http://www.narutospot.net/manga/naruto/056/12 Ryne 91 (talk) 08:20, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :The main problem is that any sensor-related feats Ino displayed have been long before the concept of sensor-type shinobi was introduced and since every shinobi can sense chakra to a certain extent, nothing she did might actually fall outside the abilities of the average shinobi. So I object to us listing or calling her a sensor outright. However, I personally wouldn't mind a sentence like "Ino has displayed sensor-like abilities in the past and seeing how all her known clansmen are sensors, it is likely she is one as well" being added to her abilities section. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the timely response, ShounenSuki. I suppose that is an adequate solution.Ryne 91 (talk) 08:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :She also described chakra when Kakuzu released his maskes (chapter 334 page 8)--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Eye pupils? Has anyone ever explained why Ino and her dad have no pupils in their eyes whatsoever? Is that a Yamanaka thing or what? It makes me wonder because while everything else about Kishimoto-sensei's artwork is as close to realistic as it can get in an anime the eye without pupils really stand out. Marael (talk) 00:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a "Yamanaka thing" other people have been depicted as pupiless. It's simply a "because Kishimoto wants to" kinda thing. --Cerez☺ (talk) 00:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a simple stylistic choice. There are only so many ways you can make a character design unique. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Shinobi world war who deleted the information I put. It is true and confirmed that she did take part. Does anybody here read manga spoilers? :The text at the top of the article: "Do not add new manga information to the wiki until the entire chapter is available" means that no information from spoiler sites are allowed. Only when the entire chapter has been released, with both images and translated text, the info can be added. Jacce | Talk | 15:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) BUG? Is it a bug or are reall so many people related to ino?(and even Gamakichi???????) -- (talk) 17:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's a bug. Jacce | Talk | 17:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) What the heck!?! What's up with her family box? It says she's related to Shino, Haku, etc! And Hinata's listed as her sister and then again as her neice!-- (talk) 05:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Problem Why does Ino's infobox appeas like this? --Ilnaruto me 14:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Odd she doesnt shoW up in the othe infoboxes though. Leave a message about it on SimAnt's talk page.--Cerez365™ 14:30, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. --Ilnaruto me 14:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I reported it yesterday, and let's keep it in one place. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 15:23, June 10, 2011 (UTC) New Jutsu? Right, Naruto episode 171, Ino uses Mind Manipulation Jutsu which is Shinraiju no jutsu in japansese.. Isn't that different from Mind-Body Confusion Jutsu/Shinranshin No jutsu?? The signs are different as well... If you watch it.. Mind-Body Confusion jutsu places her fingers right on her chest while the Mind Manipulation Jutsu places her fingers right in front of her.. and her shin-dashin no jutsu... episode 192... Which is new approaching Technique.. We haveno proof that its the same as Mind-body confusion jutsu as the effect were really diferent.-- :Could you perhaps tell us where exactly in the episodes those techniques are used? It'll make it easier to find them. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:26, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's actually the Mind Body Disturbance Technique it was just romanised incorrectly but she says "Shinranshin no Jutsu" it's around the 18 minute mark.--Cerez365™ 14:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) No, she clearly said Shinraiju no jutsu not shinrashin.. I compared it to the episode she mentioned shinranshin and she clearly pronounced the n at the end.. + mind manipulation jutsu i think is the right one for it cause she d manipulate the enemy... So I think the jutsu were different.. + you can see the hand sign are different :The hand seal is the same and I'm pretty sure she says "shinranshin seikou"--Cerez365™ 14:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I also hear Ino say 'Shinranshin' in episode 171. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Crush on Naruto? In a few episodes of Shippuden, I think she dropped a couple hints that she may have developed a slight crush on Naruto. First off, after Naruto, Shikimaru, and Choji had that short fight with Sai, Ino came up and she seemed a bit eager to say hi to Naruto again. And then after the whole Pain invasion, when Naruto came back from meeting Nagato and was being welcomed by the village as a hero, didn't she say "I could fall for him" or something? I don't know. Any thoughts or comments? - :It could just be -now this is a long shot- "admiration"--Cerez365™ 13:31, August 14, 2011 (UTC)